


Dear God, I just saw Obama cheating on Putin!

by Nico_Gaiangelo



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/F, Love is in the Air, amaze, barack is a playahhh, checking to see if I can edit tags after posting, this is a test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Gaiangelo/pseuds/Nico_Gaiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignore this, I am just testing out some features. Will most likely be deleted soon!<br/>--edit: I'll just keep this up because reason--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear God, I just saw Obama cheating on Putin!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mom).



> Is this real? no, as of now Barack seems to be happily married to Michelle, don't worry. But there have been rumors recently that he has been having an affair with Harry Styles. Stay woke America.

I tried to clear my mind, as I lay out under the bright sun upon my beach towel, but I couldn't get that searing image out of my head! 

"How could he do that to her?? I thought he loved her!", I moaned.

"Jesus, you know not to try to understand how man loves. Men are fickle and lust after the next pretty thing. Who did you see this time?"

"God...I am scarred. I was minding my own business, taking a walk in the ocean. You know, Jesus-y things, parting the waters, taking a stroll. And then I saw them. Putin was riding this huge sperm whale, with Obama hugging him from behind!! AND THEN THEY STARTED MAKING OUT"

____

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's enough of that. TEST OVER. SOrry if you took this seriously.


End file.
